Warzone
by A Keeper
Summary: Change is coming to New Vulcan. People are protesting against the strict Council that Khan heads and Anika is thrown into the midst where she doesn't know who to trust when secrets are revealed that should have remained so. Her mother is alive? Her father is a mass murderer? So many questions and betrayals make the ground between her and Khan a warzone.
1. Rebel

**Guess who's back?! Well, I guess you kind of already know. My sincerest apologies as to taking forever to post this, but I don't really think I would survive the angry reader's if I explained, so we'll leave it a mystery ;) Anyway, I am remaking You Don't Need Eyes to See as soon as I get my hands on the movie. The majority of confusion in the story happened because I couldn't remember what happened. Whatever. It'll get done eventually. Here we go! Finally, I give you the sequel in which I only own things you don't recognize! Welcome to the Warzone...**

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I just think-"

"No."

"Is that the only thing you can say?!"

Khan growled in frustration and Anika groaned, wishing that her father—her _adoptive_ father—would be a little less thick-headed. She wondered briefly if her mother had ever lost her temper with him in his arrogance, but quickly pushed the thought away when he spoke, "I will not allow my daughter to run around with those hooligans, especially since they question my order."

"They're not hooligans! And they don't question your order, only how it's carried out. Do you honestly believe that this planet should be restricted to only New Vulcan's boundaries? Do you really think punishments for exploration should be so dramatic?"

"The council and I agreed upon those rules to protect others from the dangers that lurk outside our boundaries. Anyone who challenges those rules does not have a proper head upon their shoulders and are not fit for you to consider _acquaintances_."

"Haven't you ever wanted an adventure, father? Have you ever wanted something so badly your heart ached at the thought of being separated from it?"

Immediately, she knew she had said the wrong thing. The air around them became thick with silence and she could feel his heated emotions. With a sigh, she hung her head and waited for the lecture.

"I've had enough _adventure _to last a thousand lifetimes. Your mother made a worthy sacrifice that cost her life, would you honor her by disobeying the one she entrusted you to? Would you tarnish her memory in exchange for a selfish want and foolish desire? I don't think so. You will stay away from those nuisances, stay away from the border and not question the authority of your elders again, or there shall be consequences. Now, go to your room to think about this and do behave yourself, I will be at a meeting and I expect to hear a good report from Vien."

"I don't need a babysitter anymore, father, I'm thirteen."

"You will have someone with you until I deem you responsible enough to take care of yourself."

With another sigh, she went to her room and closed the door, resisting the urge to slam it. In frustration, she clawed at her eyes, hoping in spite of everything that she would blink and suddenly be able to see color instead of dark. She let out an anguished cry into her pillow and sobbed quietly. Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she have friends? Why? _Why? __**Why?!**_

She could not hate her father, he only did what he thought was best for her and he was, after all, the one her mother had chosen to care for her well being and she had trusted her without question. But did it have to be _him?_ Anika could not grip why he had such a strict mindset.

Unintentionally, she thought back to the beginning of the issue. About a year ago, a boy went past the boundaries of New Vulcan, disobeying one of the most important rules in their town. Khan's crew had been furious with his insolence and the punishment had been confinement in a cell without food, water, or light for two days. That did not stop him from telling stories about it though and in less than a week, the village was filled with tales of what he had seen and done on the outside.

Naturally, the teenagers had been inclined to escape more and more often and the punishments had been more drastic. The Vulcans did not agree with the way the crew treated their children and young adults and the Council began to argue and dispute, but they were never able to gather enough people to make a vote to change the laws. Things got out of hand since then; more stories got to little kids who now wanted to go with the young adults and hop boundaries, arguments and fights broke out against the decisions the Council made and Khan's authority was questioned.

When her Uncle Spock had returned, things eased off for a little while, but then the strange man stumbled into the village whom no one had seen before. He had claimed that he had wandered on the outside all his life in search of civilization and they could not send him out again while his state of mind was out of whack.

However, he told stories to them as well. Before Khan had forbidden her to see him, Anika had attended one of his sittings and enjoyed a tale about a blind hermit that the man had met in his wanderings. He said that the hermit had the uncanny ability to heal any wound that was inflicted upon him.

Ever since, Anika and Khan's relationship had been strained. He had to leave her more due to the troubles of the Council and they had been pulled into arguments more often than not.

Everything seemed upside down now. Everything had started out so perfect, but in one fell swoop, that was all taken away.

Like a disease.

She wasn't quite sure what spurred her ridiculous decision to climb out the window and flee the scene; perhaps it was her teenage desire to rebel or maybe it was indeed because she believed that the Council and her father were making the wrong decisions. It didn't matter. She had to find someone she could trust to hide her from Vien.

"Anika?"

Perfect. "Faradei, you must help me." She said, reaching out so he knew to take her arm.

"What have you done?"

"Aside from insult my father and my mother's memory? Fled Vien. You must help me, is there anywhere for me to hide? Father has told Vien of my hiding places."

He was silent for a moment, clearly thinking, though she wished he would hurry. "There is one place," He finally said. "Would your father suspect you to hide with the Strange Man?"

"Faradei, you are brilliant!"

She trusted him to lead her to the Strange Man without question. Faradei was her first true friend upon New Vulcan and in life as a whole as all possible friends had passed on before their time in her true home. He was one of those boys that liked to push their luck and hop boundaries frequently (once he even managed to get her to do so, though such information had never reached Khan.) Though Faradei and her father knew each other, that did not mean that they liked one another. In fact, Khan has special punishments for Faradei when he is caught (which isn't very often) and Faradei enjoys to participate in acts that no one can prove he participated in.

"There's steps here, watch out." He warned, a little too late. Her foot jammed into the step and she tripped, not knowing how large the steps were and therefore unsure where to place her hands. But Faradei was there for her as he had been always and caught her, swiftly placing her back on her feet and leading her inside the ward for the Strange Man who had yet to give a proper name.

She hated that she was still a klutz after calling New Vulcan her home for three years. The environment was different from the former Vulcan despite having the right conditions. Houses and buildings were built on the ground more often than in the rock and the vegetation was a lot more abundant and the styles of the buildings Khan's crew made was different from each other let alone from the ones Vulcans made.

"We're here." He told her and knocked upon a door, the hollow sound telling her it was wood rather than common metal doors that slid open. "I'm going to keep an eye out for anyone who may come to search this building so I can warn you before they come."

"Thank you, Faradei, for everything." She replied with an uneasy smile at the thought of being left with the Strange Man whose sanity was questioned by the Council. She sighed, again hating her disability though she never showed such hate on the outside. Her mother had worn it with pride and had saved thousands of lives without the ability to see, but she and her mother's tales were different. Anika had lived with being blind all her life, but her mother had gained it in sacrifice for her brother's life.

Oh, how she wished she could see! See how different New Vulcan actually was, see how her father looked when he was proud or angry or frustrated, see Faradei's eyes light up upon seeing her as she felt when she saw him-

"I was not expecting company."


	2. I Hate You

**Um...a little underwhelmed with the response to this story as a lot of you wanted a sequel...so, yeah. I only own that which is mine and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and BONUS MATERIAL AT THE BOTTOM! ~A Keeper **

* * *

"_I was not expecting company." _

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Sir." She turned to face the voice to give the impression of 'her eyes upon the speaker.'

"Has Faradei brought you to me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, a good lad, he is. I've been waiting patiently to see you, Little One." She clenched her teeth, trying to hide her uncomfortable position. _Don't show fear. _"You look so much like your mother."

"You knew of my mother?"

"Knew her? I know her! A lovely woman she is, too. Very intelligent. Very insightful. Much like you, if you take away childish emotion and deeds."

Anika didn't need anything to confirm his insanity now, it was proven just by such a statement. "I'm sorry to inform you, but my mother died four years ago in an accident upon the ship, _The Enterprise._"

"Ah, but records are such a horrid thing to deal with, especially when so much death and destruction was caused. Why, they even claimed that your father died in the wreckage, but he is very clearly alive. Though, that I suppose, was necessary. He'd have the entire galaxy after his head if they found out he was here. Killing thousands isn't exactly a crime that goes unpunished."

She stifled a laugh as he spoke, not wishing to be rude. This was impossible. Her mother, alive? Her father, a mass murderer? The Strange Man was indeed strange.

"You don't believe me, I understand. Not many people do. Faradei didn't believe me until I showed him to her home on the other side of the boundary. He could show you to your mother and she could tell you the truth."

Faradei ran inside just then, "Anika, your father is coming, he's like a bloodhound! You should-"

"Let him come." She murmured. "Thank you for helping me, but my time here is finished. Whenever I see you again," She winced at the expression. "I want you to take me to my mother."

He seemed startled that she knew, "He...he told you?"

"Anika! You will pay dearly for all the trouble you've caused!"

* * *

Sometimes, she wished that she was blind and deaf.

Like now.

When her father was yelling at her so loudly that she was fairly certain everyone in the galaxy could hear what she had done and her punishment for doing it. She had loved it when she was younger, the attention her father had given her, but now? When she was a teenager? She wanted freedom to have her own adventure and be worthy of remembrance, just like her parents. Well, at least like her mother.

"-I honestly have no idea how you managed to escape Vien's watchful eye, but I assure you that any attempt to leave again would be futile as I am having all windows sealed and having watchmen posted on every possible exit. As my daughter, I expect much of you as do our people. They do not want to remember you as a rebellious teenager when you are leader. It makes me appear as a faulty parent which we both know can not be tolerated. You must learn to respect your position as well as future role as leader of this place when the time is right-"

"Is that all you see in me, now, father?" She demanded quietly, wishing that she could look him in the eyes. "The future leader? Is that all I am to you? Anika, future leader of New Vulcan, descendant of previous leader, Khan; not Anika, daughter of Khan." She spat the title as though it were dirt and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of course not. I care for you as my daughter, but-"

"'But' nothing!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the bed where she had endured all of her punishments before. "You are not even my stepfather! You have not legally adopted me and you are not my father by blood! My real father was taken from me along with my brother and sisters and mother! I only remember his voice as he told me in his dying breath that he loved me and I can already determine who the better father is! Hang whatever mother said-"

"That is enough, Anika!" She sat abruptly, his voice usually so serene and calm even in the most trying matters now explosive and coated with an anger and hatred she had not experienced before. For the first time, she was afraid of him. "You will not speak of your mother so disrespectfully. You will remain here until I say you can leave and you will not disobey me again, am I understood?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned away from him, not all that eager to show him weakness as he had spoken so distastefully of it before. As he walked to the door, for she heard his footsteps fading in that direction, she whispered, _"__I hate you." _

A slight pause, nothing more and almost untraceable, but long enough for her to get the message: he had heard her.

* * *

**Okay, Contest, just like last time! I want you guys to review and here's how it should look like: **

**Review: Something good/bad about the story or a suggestion for improvement. Then write a question right after your helpful advice.**

**The thing is, I will answer whatever your question as long as you review! Thanks, hope you participate. ~A Keeper **


	3. Khan's Prayer

**Sorry about the delay guys, I completely forgot about it and it's my last full week of Summer, I start school Tuesday! Thanks to all the favorites and followers, you guys are MY favorite! I only own that which is mine (which, let's be honest, is pretty much the entire thing except for Khan, Spock, and (New)Vulcan.) ~A Keeper **

* * *

_She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned away from him, not all that eager to show him weakness as he had spoken so distastefully of it before. As he walked to the door, for she heard his footsteps fading in that direction, she whispered, "I hate you." _

_A slight pause, nothing more and almost untraceable, but long enough for her to get the message: he had heard her. _

"I am terribly sorry about her escape, Khan," Vien said when he came out of Anika's room. "It should have never happened."

"Do not trouble yourself, Vien." He replied, not looking at the man and remaining deep in thought. "It is all in the past."

"It seems to me as though the past is attacking you."

Khan's head snapped up, his eyes flashing; for however brief a second, his self control wavered and his mind began to imagine all of the ways to punish trusted Vien for his failure and his insolence. What did he know of his past? What _could_ he know? "What do you mean Vien?"

"I am your friend, if only through Anika, but a friend still. I can see it whenever she has done something wrong or when you are proud of her. Though you love her, she hurts you." He explained. "And I'm not deaf, no parent ever enjoys it, but it happens to everyone at some point."

Khan had turned away from him at this point, whether from the overwhelming truth or the unforgivable tears in his eyes, Vien would never know and then he heard the growl. A rather frightening sound that would have paralyzed him had it not told him to do the opposite. "Leave me."

He obeyed.

It was times like these when he wondered if it all had been worth it. If she had been worth it. If she was worth it. In his head he replayed the situation a thousand times, each time, his actions different. Sometimes he would imagine if he had just killed Verloren—Makena—on the spot. Anika would still be with her Uncle, he and his crew would likely be out in the universe, terrorizing some planet into losing their land, costing lives on both sides. Rarely did he toy with the idea of what would have happened if he had lost. It did make sense though, that if he had killed the blind hermit, he would be stuck in deadly game where he would have to defend his crew for the rest of his life—the game most likely taking his life in the end as he had seen no solution to it otherwise.

He was thankful for Makena and what she had done to him and what she had done for him and his family, but Anika, as much as he loved her as his own, he could've done without. Being a leader, a demanding job in any government, was difficult enough with trying to teach his crew emotions and control over thoughts of threatening and murdering. It was difficult enough for himself!

"Makena," He whispered; he had not spoken her name in years and it tasted sour upon his lips. Falling to his knees, he sat in front of the fireplace. "I...I have heard that prayer helps to ease one's mind and is a comforting sort of thing, though I know not how it goes. I assume you can see Anika, I assume you know what has happened. I just don't—I don't understand why you gave her to me. Why did you place this burden upon me? A burden which I love and loath to carry.

"When she was younger, I never questioned your choice, I never doubted your decision because it was easy. She would listen and obey without question, but now she fights me at every chance she gets. What I mean to ask is: am I still doing the right thing? Could I still be the parent you want me to be?"

He fell into silence, waiting for an answer, waiting for Anika to run in, wrap her arms around his neck and beg him to walk her around their little town as she used to do, waiting for something. Then he muttered, "This prayer thing isn't exactly working as well as I had hoped."

He sighed and stood, wondering if he should return to her room only to shake his head. _Not now. _She did claim to hate him, after all and though he could not avoid a talk with her, he could give her time to cool down and hopefully see reason. Instead of doing what his heart told him he should, he looked at her door longingly and whispered, "I love you, Anika." As had been their custom since the day she became his. For a moment, he waited for her reply, and with a pang in his heart that he merely pushed aside for convenience, he left the house to return to the postponed meeting and did not hear the faint murmur, "I love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

"_Psst," _Anika felt a nudge, but ignored it, figuring it was Vien telling her to wake for the day. _"Anika, come on, we don't have all day, you have to wake up." _

She shook the sleep from her body upon recognizing the voice and whispered in astonishment, _"Faradei?!" _

"_That's right, come on sleeping beauty, we don't have much time." _He helped her out of bed and lead her away; mentally, she followed the map of the house to find that he was headed for the front door.

"_What are you doing?"_ She asked. _"My father has guards posted on every exit, we'll be caught!"_

"_The guards change every two hours, keeps their minds apt I guess. Forgive me, but you'll have to lead us once we get outside, it's one in the morning and there's absolutely no light." _

No wonder she was so weary, but where was her father? They couldn't have just snuck out of the house like that—he never sleeps, he doesn't need to. She opened her mouth to ask when she felt the door slide open and the cool night air as she stepped outside.

He held on to her hand rather tight so he would not get lost, either he had poor eye sight or it was truly as black as, well, night outside.

She remembered a little known path she and her father would take through the woods when they wanted to go for a nice walk and see all the animals. They could hide out there until it was bright enough to see and until then, he could explain what this entire thing was about. All she had to do was find the path and everything would be alright.

With her other hand, she reached out along the left side, praying her bare feet had given her the right path. When her hand came in contact with the rough bark of a tree, she felt around, knowing to go down a little and look for a knot in the tree. When she found one, her fingers tentatively felt it and upon finding a notch, traced it, smiling when she found where she and her father had carved their initials into it to always know the beginning. "Alright, we should be safe here. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

They sat down next to each other as close as possible without feeling uncomfortable and Faradei produced a blanket to help them fend off the New Vulcan night's cold. "We're going to see your mother, like you wanted."

"I did not expect to leave so soon," She said, rather startled.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't going to wait for you to get yourself into more trouble and have your father amplify the security to the point where it would be completely impossible for you to escape."

"Speaking of my father, where is he?"

"Still at the meeting with my mother, our kind doesn't really have to sleep, but apparently their trying to make us more like humans, er, Vulcans, whatever it is. I've been watching the new guards for the past few hours. They're quick and efficient, but some things never change—like switching posts."

She chuckled, her father would boil for such a mistake.

She felt the sun's heat increase as night slowly turned into day, though her own world stayed black. Now, Faradei took her hand and together they passed the boundary into the unknown lands where they could only trust what the Strange Man had shown Faradei despite his insanity.


	4. Don't All Heroes Have Scars?

**I own only that which is mine and I hope you enjoy! ~A Keeper p.s. PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

"Faradei, you have to be my eyes." She said warily. As much as she trusted her friend, she did not like to so blatantly rely upon someone. If he were to let go...

"I will not fail you, Anika, I promise you."

She remained quiet for a moment, in thought. He had always been there for her ever since they came to New Vulcan. He could write a rather embarrassing biography on her, yet she knew very seldom about his own past.

She could feel the rocks and twigs and vegetation beneath her feet, could hear the birds chirp above her and the rustle of the leaves in the wind, could smell what her real father had told her was pine long ago on her own home and she liked it. There was few places where it felt like the great outdoors in the village—anywhere, really. When her stepfather told her stories about the world he came from or the places he traveled to, few of them had any form of nature...save the stories about her mother.

She could not help but smile at such. The land they were moving through felt like a place Makena (or would she going by Verloren out here?) would live.

Not that she believed completely yet.

If the Strange man was correct, and this forest hermit truly was her mother, she would feel it. She would know. But what would she say about her being there? What would she say about her leaving the man she had entrusted to care for her?

Her face grew hard, hadn't her dying wish been for Khan to care for her? If she wasn't dead, she wouldn't have to live with him anymore. She could spend her time in the woods, hearing stories about her real family and about the people they had left behind who had survived the plague.

But if she was here, her stepfather would certainly come to look for her and eventually, he would find her and her mother (if she was, indeed, to be called her mother) and then what? Would he stay with them? Would they separate her time between them as though they were divorced?

Divorce...did Makena love Khan? How could she? They had spent such little time together from the stories she heard and they didn't even kiss! The more she thought about it, the more she decided that she had been listening to too many romance tales. Did someone actually need to kiss to prove their love to them? Would Khan actually kiss her mother is he had the chance?

Did he miss her as much as she did?

"We're nearly there, Anika." Faradei said, drawing her from her thoughts. She stopped. "What are you doing? Don't you want to see your mother?"

"I don't know." She cursed her voice for cracking. "I—I don't know." She sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. "We shouldn't even be out here! It's against the rules and my stepfather must be explosive. I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have listened him!"

"Anika," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Anika, calm down. It's okay. I know this has to be overwhelming, but you have to trust me. Something bad is going to happen and we need your mother to help."

"Then why show me to her?!" She exclaimed. "Why not just bring her yourself? Why tell me that my mother was alive and that my stepfather was a murderer if you could just bring her and she could do all the hard work? Why does it have to be _me?!_"

She wanted to cry, but it seemed as though she had done enough of that. Instead, she succumbed to his embrace and let him stroke her hair, easing her mind and calming her body.

"Because you are meant for great things, Anika," He whispered. "And don't all heroes have scars?"

There was an unnatural rustle coming from their left. Footsteps.

"Who goes there?" Said a rough man's voice. He sounded old and rather like Uncle Spock. There was a rough hand upon her shoulder, and all the sounds and smells of the world softly faded.

"_Where is she?" _

"At the moment? I don't know."

Khan glared at the Strange man, using all of his patience to not strangle him. It was _his _fault she was gone. He had spoken to her about something when she had ran away the first time, yet he had never thought to ask what it was. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He was stupid to not talk to her about how she was feeling. He was stupid for thinking she would listen to her. He was stupid for thinking she wasn't anything like her mother. He was stupid for not being a proper father. He was stupid for thinking of her as an heir. He was stupid, stupid, stupid!

If only she were here...

No. She wasn't. If she was, Anika would be safe and living a perfectly happy life and he could hold her in his arms as had filled his dreams so many times. Through her, he thought he could redeem himself, but all he had done was mess up her legacy.

"You loved her, didn't you?" The Strange Man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat quickly.

"Makena, you loved her. You still love her." He said with a smile. "So did I, once."

"Who are you?!" He demanded, slamming his fists onto the table that separated them.

"Unfortunately, you will never know, for I don't know myself. All I know is that she loved you, else she wouldn't have entrusted you with her last child. She was a good mother." He said, then spoke no more than a whisper, "and a good daughter."


End file.
